With the increasing development of technology and science, the performance of electronic devices has greatly improved, such as the remarkable increase of the operation speed of a central processing unit (CPU) or the development of multiple CPU based operation configuration. Consequently, the amount of data processed and the speed of processing data are both increased remarkably. However, the overall configuration is set in a trend of being light-weighted and compact and this often leads to poor heat dissipation of the electronic device, making it difficult for the electronic device to run for a very long while. In addition, it is very likely that dust covers on an existing heat dissipation device built in the electronic device, which may deteriorate the dissipation of heat, eventually making the electronic device failing to properly function.
A heat dissipation device that works with a notebook computer, an electronic game machine, or other electronic devices often adopts an axial flow fan, which is positioned in front of or under a target component from which heat is to be removed. To increase the air flow rate, the size of the fan must be correspondingly increased or additional fans have to be provided. However, increasing the fan size means a corresponding increase of the footprint of the heat dissipation device, making it inconvenient to carry or use. Increasing the number of fans may cause increased noise level generated by the fans and also induces excessive vibration that affect the comfortableness of using the electronic device.
Apparently, the conventional heat dissipation device is subjected to the limitation in size and/or quantity of the fans, leading to excessively large footprint of the heat dissipation device that makes carrying difficult and/or raised levels of noise and vibration. Thus, there is a need to improve the conventional heat dissipation device.